The invention relates to a hand-held control for an electromotive furniture drive. The invention further relates to a method for detecting an actuation of a hand-held control as well as to an electromotive furniture drive.
Such hand-held controls are used, for example, for controlling electromotive furniture drives for adjustment of furniture such as, for example, beds, armchairs and similar.
Such an electromotive furniture drive is mounted in an item of furniture that has fixed and movable furniture components. Fixed furniture components are, for example, frame structural elements. Movable furniture parts are, for example, fixed or spring-resilient supporting surfaces of an upholstery or a mattress of the sitting and/or lying furniture or load-bearing struts for receiving the supporting surfaces.
The electromotive furniture drive is used for adjustment of the movable furniture components. In this case, the adjusting movement and drive force produced by the electromotive furniture drive is transferred to the respective movable furniture part, where the electromotive furniture drive is supported on a fixed furniture component and adjusts the movable furniture component relative to the fixed furniture component. The electromotive furniture drive can also be attached between two movable furniture components where it can adjust these relative to one another.
Wired and also wireless hand-held controls are known. Some wireless hand-held controls have an infrared transmission path or a radio transmission path. Other hand-held controls have a housing and control interfaces that are configured as push switches or as a touchscreen.
DE 297 22 179 discloses a hand switch with a touchscreen as control interface. It has proved to be a disadvantage that the evaluation of this resistive touchscreen is relatively complex.
DE 94 14 086 discloses a hand-held control with push buttons that have a mechanical actuating effect on microswitches inside the housing of the hand-held control. For design reasons the protruding and mechanically movable push buttons have provided a disadvantage of this prior art.
Electromotive furniture drives are known from the prior art in a multiplicity of different designs for different applications and purposes.
For this reason in some cases a transition has been made to using film switches or flat snap-action switches. However, there are requirements where haptic depression and actuation by film switches is not desirable. Furthermore, the illumination of these and the switches mentioned initially is difficult and associated with an increased expenditure on components.
Electromotive furniture drives are used in many different designs, e.g. as single drives, double and multiple drives.